Tri-panel rotating display signs have been used for a number of years as a technique to increase the amount of effective signage space from a generally flat panel signage display apparatus. These displays use a set of prism-shaped elongated louvers which are attached to a drive motor and gear so that the louvers rotate together. Each louver has three faces to which are attached or adhered a strip of material, commonly vinyl or other known material, which has sign graphics printed thereon or attached thereto. Each time the composite advertisement is to be replaced, each strip on one or more faces of the louver must be replaced.
One attachment method is the application of adhesive vinyl directly on the louvers. To accomplish this sometimes all of the louvers needed to be removed from the sign, laid out on a rack, then the adhesive vinyl is applied and the louvers reinstalled. Often in warmer climates a skilled person hangs in front of the sign from a scaffold or rig and applies the adhesive vinyl directly on the louver in the sign. Both application methods require the vinyl to be cut for the gaps between the louvers so the louvers can rotate.
Another method of attaching the sign to the louver uses a changeable louver face. Made of extruded aluminum or PVC a louver face plate either snaps in or slides into a clip. These changeable louver face plates can have the advertising image adhesive vinyl applied to the face plates held in a rack or jig in a shop, then get numbered, packaged, delivered to the location of the sign, and hauled up to the sign. The existing louver face plates are removed via un-snapping or sliding out and the new advertising image changeable louver face plates are installed. Then the changeable louver face plates are recycled back to the shop cleaned ready for the next installation cycle.
Other louver and clip assemblies are commercially available from various manufacturers. It would be desirable to have a louver and clip assembly that would permit easy installation and deinstallation of signage strips without necessity of removal the louver itself.